Question: Find the matrix $\mathbf{M}$ such that
\[\mathbf{M} \begin{pmatrix} -3 & 4 & 0 \\ 5 & -7 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \mathbf{I}.\]
Let $\mathbf{M} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ d & e & f \\ g & h & i \end{pmatrix}.$  Then
\[\begin{pmatrix} a & b & c \\ d & e & f \\ g & h & i \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} -3 & 4 & 0 \\ 5 & -7 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} 5b - 3a & 4a - 7b & c \\ 5e - 3d & 4d - 7e & f \\ 5h - 3g & 4g - 7h & i \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to equal $\mathbf{I},$ so $c = f = 0$ and $i = 1.$  Also, $5h - 3g = 4g - 7h = 0,$ which forces $g = 0$ and $h = 0.$

Note that the remaining part of the matrix can be expressed as the product of two $2 \times 2$ matrices:
\[\begin{pmatrix} 5b - 3a & 4a - 7b \\ 5e - 3d & 4d - 7e \end{pmatrix} = \begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ d & e \end{pmatrix} \begin{pmatrix} -3 & 4 \\ 5 & -7 \end{pmatrix}.\]We want this to equal $\mathbf{I},$ so $\begin{pmatrix} a & b \\ d & e \end{pmatrix}$ is the inverse of $\begin{pmatrix} -3 & 4 \\ 5 & -7 \end{pmatrix},$ which is $\begin{pmatrix} -7 & -4 \\ -5 & -3 \end{pmatrix}.$  Therefore,
\[\mathbf{M} = \boxed{\begin{pmatrix} -7 & -4 & 0 \\ -5 & -3 & 0 \\ 0 & 0 & 1 \end{pmatrix}}.\]